


Warmth in Darkness

by Ray_K



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childbirth, Childhood Memories, Daddy Issues, Draco Malfoy Has Issues, F/M, M/M, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_K/pseuds/Ray_K
Summary: A series of vignettes following Draco's childhood and adolescence.





	Warmth in Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Draco has curly hair in this series, requested by a friend

From the day Narcissa held the squealing mass she knew she was born to raise this child. A pink newborn, wrapped in soft cotton and illuminated by the candles her healer had lit. Lucius stood by the door, keeping a stern expression. To visitors, he seemed bored or even contemptuous but she knew his aloof behavior was driven by fear. Even with the best care and magical medicine, the mediwitches could provide there was a chance Narcissa wouldn't make it. Her health had never been good and the fact she could even conceive was a blessing for the Malfoy family. 

Lucius knew his family, limited as it was expected an heir but truthfully he always feared to be a father. He never thought he would want to, then he met Narcissa, so filled with quiet kindness, meant to be a mother. He visited so many doctors with her, working so hard to find an herb or a spell that would help her give birth. Now that the living breathing product of his efforts was upon them, just feet away in a dimly lit hospital room he could hardly move. 

The healers cooed over the baby, and Narcissa wore a proud mother’s smile. The boy had blonde, almost white hair that curled up at odd angles and wide grey-green eyes that looked eager to take in the world. Lucius broke the silence with his clumsy footsteps and his abrupt observation.

“We will have to do something about his hair,” he spoke with a hurried urgency, showing his fear on his sleeves. 

Narcissa almost laughed, their newborn son was cradled in her arms, both of them healthy and alive and all her ridiculous husband could think to say was about appearances. “Yes Lucius, I'm sure I could use the same position I use on my own hair if it's so necessary he keeps up with your family standards.”

The older man nodded in agreement. “He's a Malfoy after all” 

 

*

It just so happened that Madame Sanderson’s Straightening potion did not work on young Draco’s unruly hair. Lucius had a fit once they realized when Draco was only 2 years old that the potion was useless. However, Narcissa was not quick to give up and realized by slicking back young Draco’s silvery blonde locks he could look like his father. It took about a pound of Mises Willow’s hair paste to do the trick but the end results were exactly what their parents could hope for. Once young Draco realized he resembled his father his grey eyes lit with excitement. Narcissa could hardly stop him as he bounded into his father’s study, voice chirping with eagerness. 

“Papa!”

Narcissa’s mouth turned up in a bemused smile as Lucius was tackled by an overjoyed Draco. The head of the manor could hardly respond, his eyes going wide. He was a reserved man and hardly expected such excitement.

“He looks just like you Lucy” 

“That he does my dear, but I can't have him distracting me from my work, Draco go back to your mother now” the same stern line crossed his face, and Draco’s smile deflated slightly. 

The boy pulled his mother’s skirt and glued his eyes to his feet as they left. 

“Don't you mind him, he's a very busy man. You'll make him very proud one day I promise my little prince”


End file.
